Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Klingon weapon Photos 6 image links removed... They all come from http://www.klingonimperialweaponsguild.org The site has this Notice at the bottom: "This page is for personal, recreational and non profit use. *Klingon* is a copyright item and the property of Paramount Studios and the Estate of Gene Roddenberry. No infringement on those rights are intended. ''The Klingon Imperial Weapons Guild is an original concept of Ambassador Lady K'Zin (Capucine Plourde) and K'Daq Kasara (Richard Robin). Copyright 1997 - 2005. ''The "Forge at the *Heart of Kri'stak*" and *mupwI'* are original ideas of K'Daq (Richard Robin). Copyright 1997 - 2005. All knife images and articles are the property of K'Daq (Richard Robin) , K'Beck (Tim Coy) and the KIWG (unless otherwise indicated) and may not be used without permission." - :Well, if we want to keep them, then we could ask those people for permission. do we want to keep them? --Bp 01:05, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::Good question. I am personally a fan of doing just screencaps, but many of these do not have a good screencap possibility. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:10, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :::If we NEED a shot of one of these, then get permission, but screenies are preferred. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 05:57, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Has anybody asked permission to use these images or at least tried to look for actual screencaps? It's been over two months; we need to do something with these. --From Andoria with Love 10:19, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::::: Moved from copyvio page, can we get these replaced with the best caps we can find and delete these? --Alan 02:29, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :::::: The images can be used on MemoryAlpha regardless of conditions set forth on the website as MemoryAlpha claims fair use (which "is a doctrine in United States copyright law that allows limited use of copyrighted material without requiring permission from the rights holders, such as use for scholarship or review. It provides for the legal, non-licensed citation or incorporation of copyrighted material in another author's work" -Wikipedia) I guess a tag needs to be created though... Mafeu 22:50, 6 May 2007 (UTC) ::As has been said elsewhere, "fair use" is not blanket permission to use any and all copyrighted material. We do not feel that this falls under "fair use". --OuroborosCobra talk 23:16, 6 May 2007 (UTC) ::::: As well, screen caps would much be preferred, as well as some confirmation as to indicate proof of their existence. --Alan 00:08, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::If someone wants to try to contact them to get permission, here are eMail addresses I found in the above link. ::::::K'Daq ::::::K'Beck ::::::Editor3000 20:24, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::::: I've deleted all but like two that still need to be replaced with screencaps. --Alan 03:31, 28 June 2007 (UTC) ::::: Can anyone ever confirm these ever appeared on screen at any point? --Alan del Beccio 23:27, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Image:Kang, James T. Kirk, Spock.jpg / Image:Sulu in engineering.jpg replace Image:Kang, James T. Kirk, Spock.jpg with a large image of Image:Sulu in engineering.jpg and rename. --Alan 02:05, 30 June 2007 (UTC) *Agreed. Go for it. ;) --From Andoria with Love 15:01, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Cleanup of Unused images There have been on average around , now we are pushing 100. Not sure if these were replaced by a new file or removed altogether by peoples who think these things just take care of themselves or what, but it is rather difficult to locate where most of these one were or why they were ever removed. Either way, many are uncited, or of poor quality or are not screencaps, and all are (apparently) unused. Feel free to post by image or section, and if necessary start a new section for more valuable images. --Alan del Beccio 23:19, 16 September 2007 (UTC) * The prior batch was removed this morning. Here is the new batch to clean up. Sulfur 14:19, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ;Non-cap: * Image:USMCCapBars.jpg * Image:USCorporal.jpg * Image:Hoshi's reference books, IAW.jpg * Image:Star Trek- Asteroid, IAW.jpg * Image:Romulan warbird MSD, IAW.jpg * Image:Star Trek- Asteroid, IAW.jpg * Image:RoxannDawsonVoyDVD.jpg * Image:NoPictureAvailable.jpg ;ENT: * Image:Water polo, Vox sola.jpg * Image:Zjod and slave girls.jpg * Image:Archer and Forrest.jpg * Image:T'Pol2161.jpg * Image:T'Pol-aide to Ambassador Soval.jpg * Image:SatoOnCommunicator.jpg * Image:Archer 2151.jpg * Image:Archer2161.jpg ;TOS: * Image:Kirk and Gary Mitchell fight.jpg * Image:Starbase lounge star trek III the search for spock.jpg * Image:Tyler Addressing Intercraft.JPG * Image:Bscap0019.jpg * Image:FlareOnViewscreen.jpg ;TNG: * Image:The Phoenix.JPG * Image:Unnamed Guard 6.jpg * Image:Veridian shockwave.JPG * Image:Christihenshaw.jpg ;DS9: * Image:Earth solar system poster, Cardassians.jpg ;VOY: * Image:VOY partial MSD.jpg * Image:Kes' Premonition fulfilled.jpg * Image:Laser scalpel on salvage alien.jpg * Image:Excaping from the Nucleogenic cloud being.JPG * Image:YouAreTheOneToChangeItTimeless.jpg * Image:GalaxyFindsFlyerTimeless.jpg * Image:She-told-him-1.jpg * Image:She-told-him-2.jpg Discussion Again, blanket delete for all images that stay unused for the typical waiting period. -- Cid Highwind 14:24, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Keep Image:Unnamed Guard 6.jpg. I've added a description, First Contact, and a category, and placed it into the article where it belongs, see here : security guard 6. – Tom 20:45, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::Once they're "used", I'm removing them from my list above. As you can see from the strike-through. :) -- Sulfur 20:48, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Re: Image:NoPictureAvailable.jpg -- Unused, and we generally don't mark missing images like that, I think. -- Cid Highwind 14:16, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Image:NASA logo.png ;Image:NASA logo.png The licensing text on the image description page reads: :This image page contains items created by NASA, and taken from a NASA website or publication. All such works are in the public domain, with the exception of the usage-restricted NASA logo. ...too bad that this image is the NASA logo. Additionally, http://www.jsc.nasa.gov/policies.html#Guidelines states that: :2. This general permission does not include the NASA insignia logo (the blue "meatball" insignia), the NASA logotype (the red "worm" logo), and the NASA seal. These images may not be used by persons who are not NASA employees or on products (including web pages) that are not NASA sponsored. ...which pretty much makes this image a copyright violation. '''Delete', quick. -- Cid Highwind 20:41, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ADDITION: Unless someone wants to claim "fair use", as on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:NASA_logo.svg -- Cid Highwind 20:45, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :I declare that MA's use is fair use. It is representative, not an endorsement. Also, I claim prior art. I drew that exact logo in 1981. If you want proof, please send me a self-addressed stamped envelope with your $100 enclosed to cover the handling fee, and I will send you a copy. --Bp 21:39, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::DELETE IMMEDIATELY. Cid is 100% correct. The presence of this image on MA, according to the guidelines as listed in the image's source page, is a definite copyright violation. I have put a notice on it and listed it on the Possible Copyright Infringments page (ironic, since this is not a "possible" infringement, but a clear and flagrant one). Delete now. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 04:11, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::Neutral comment to Eyes Only... If it's already here, don't add a copyright vio boilerplate. If you feel that it's a copyright vio, move this discussion there. Do not have it in two places. Seriously dude. -- Sulfur 10:41, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Additionally, as I stated above - someone may claim that the use of this logo on our pages is "fair use" as allowed by US law. I was made aware of that fact pretty soon after bringing it up initially. So, if someone does claim this (and changes the image licensing accordingly!), there's no further reason for this deletion suggestion. You could then start a copyvio discussion if you think that this specific use is not "fair", of course. -- Cid Highwind 11:16, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::To Sulfur: OK. ::To Cid: Fair use does not apply here. I again quote Guideline #2: :::This general permission '''does not' include the NASA insignia logo (the blue "meatball" insignia), the NASA logotype (the red "worm" logo), and the NASA seal. These images may not be used by persons who are not NASA employees or on products (including web pages) that are not NASA sponsored.'' ::Correct me if I am wrong, but MA is not sponsored by NASA. It does not matter if this is an original image, or a photocopy, or an artist's impression; it is an image of copyrighted material which, according to the clearly-laid out dictates of the copyright owner, MA does not have permission to use. It is like this: If a logo owner expressly states that his logo - not an image of the logo, but the logo the image depicts - is not to appear on any website at all without express permission of the owner, and somebody gets an image of the logo, photocopies or hand-draws it, or scans it and passes it on to you, and you post it onto a website, does that mean the logo's copyright owner's edict does not apply? Of course not. The copyright is for the use of the logo, not an image of the logo. Thus any use of this image outside of the owner's stated guidelines, whether it is an original, or copied image, is clearly a copyright violation. The uploader can claim fair use all he wants. It does not apply. Again, I say, delete now, before NASA slaps the wiki with a 'Cease and Desist' order. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 20:37, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Are you aware of the fact that ALL " " images are copyrighted, and we're using them without permission? That, used properly, is what is all about. The question is NOT whether the logo is copyrighted, but whether our use of the copyrighted logo here constitutes according to US law. Which part of considerations do you think the use of this image collides with? -- Cid Highwind 20:42, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::Alright then, let us look at that. Fair use, from my very layman's legal knowledge, comes into play when: ::* the purpose and character of the use is for nonprofit educational purposes; ::* the amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole is very small ::* the effect of the use upon the potential market for or value of the copyrighted work is minimal ::In this case, points 1 and 3 would put the image under "fair use". But what about point 2? The screencaps used on MA represent a very small portion of the episode or movie, so they can be considered fair use. But this image does not represent a part of the NASA logo; it is the entire thing. It is for this reason that permission to use images other than screencaps (such as images of logos, actors etc, e.g. Image:Cirroc-Lofton-STLasVegas2007.jpg) must be obtained from the copyright owners of such images before they are used here. Thus, on the grounds of point 2, this image violates fair use guidelines, and since there is no notice on it that permission for its use here was given, that makes it a possible copyright violation. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:16, 18 October 2007 (UTC) This is not a simple checklist where all of a bunch of Yes/No answers have to be answered the correct way for "fair use" to apply... It's more of a balancing test - just as the page describes I already linked to. That means the "substantiality consideration" a) is only one of many points to consider and b) isn't necessarily restricted to a choice of "the entire thing" vs. "max. X% of it". There's also a big difference between a low-resolution version of some logo, and a high-quality version of an actor/actress photography, especially in regard to consideration #3 you brought up. -- Cid Highwind 22:16, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I have to say that this warrents at least a temporary delete, until we can get permission. Even if the logo is a lo-res copy, it is in direct violation of one of NASA's rules, which I won't repeat because it's already been stated. NASA gets harsh about this kind of use of the blue-marble logo. I hate to be one to cut out of warp, but this does have to be considered. I mean, if I'm not mistaken, it is illegal to use a logo when that opperation specifically states that you cannot. Although I said on the copyvio page about contacting NASA, I just checked their rules, and they say you have to specifically be affiliated, or gain special permission for it's use. Wikipedia may have gotten prmission, but we may not. But I am also wondering if we can't get a screencap from an episode or something. Is it not possible because it does not exist. Like I said, I hate to drop out of warp, but this is not something that should be taken lightly. Also, is there anything in the wikicommens that we could use? --Nmajmani 22:56, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Image:Saavedra.jpg I uploaded a cleaner image of Saavdra, with his name spelled correctly as the filename. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 02:04, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Image:Ronald D. Moore.jpg ;Image:Ronald D. Moore.jpg: Somehow, I'm pretty sure that we did NOT get "explicit permission" by NBC to use this image - which means the copyright tag is wrong. Before we get the copyvio-ball rolling again, I'm sure we could claim "fair use" for a tiny cropped image like that while it is just being used on the article about Moore himself... but why does it have to be one showing him on the set of another production? Didn't we have an image from the DS9 DVDs before? -- Cid Highwind 19:32, 18 October 2007 (UTC)